1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having latches retained therein to locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M317091 issued to Xu on Aug. 11, 2007, discloses an electrical connector for connecting a mating connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing and a pair of latches retained in both sides of the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base section and a tongue section extending forward from the base section. The contacts are arranged in the insulative housing at a transverse direction. The metal shell includes a main shell and a sub shell which are assembled with each other to provide a good shielding enclosure for the insulative housing. Each of the latches includes a retaining portion retained in the base section of the insulative housing and a spring arm extending from the retaining portion forward. The spring arm of the latch defines a locking portion at a distal free end thereof which extends outwards in through the shell for locking with the mating connector.
However, the retaining portion and the spring arm are coplanar with each other. So the retaining portion will be directly influenced by the spring arm, or even generate movement relative to the insulative housing when the spring arm is pressed by the mating connector and moving inwards in a vertical plane surface. In such a manner that the latch is unable to be securely hold in the base portion and easily remove. So the latch will be unable to lock with the mating connector steadily.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.